Jack,Kind der Ewigkeit
by ZodiacR3ap3r
Summary: Ich fände es gut, die stolzen hochnäsigen Amazonen aus Ranma1/2 ins Visier zu nehmen.Zum Beispiel mittels der in anderen FFs schon angewandten Roten Königin./Als Verfluchter Mann Jack. Bisher nur Prolog werde es aber so schnell wie mein Hirn es zulässt weiterschreiben.PLZ REVIEWEN.Bin neu hier
1. Chapter 1

Jack, Kind der Ewigkeit

Prolog: Engel und Teufel zugleich / Entdeckung

Es war eine eisige Nacht in den Bergen. Jack fröstelte es schon sehr trotz des kleinen Feuers das neben ihm brannte und kaum Wärme oder Licht abgab. Auch wenn die Kälte ihm zusetzte vergaß er nicht seine Aufgabe: Ausschau halten nach Dämonen jene finstre Wesen die es dürstete nach dem Fleisch und Blute der Einwohner hinter der Mauer. Plötzlich erschien ein solcher hinter ihm. Jack griff nach seinem Schwert traf die Luft wo die Ausgeburt der Dunkelheit zuvor verweilte."Du bist schnell Junge, aber das wird dir jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen.", drang es aus seine stinkenden Kehle. Sein oder auch ihr (wie auch immer das ist nicht so leicht festzustellen bei diesen Monstern) Schweif durchdrang den Torso dieser armen Wache wie ein Messer es mit Butter tat. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie ein Heer von schwarzen Dämonen sein Dorf von der Westflanke her umstellte. Er musste es tun nicht um zu leben sondern um die Pflicht zu erfüllen sein Dorf zu beschützen. Als kleines Kind ist er vor so langer Zeit in die verbotenen Archive eingedrungen. Dort hatte er das Wissen um die geheime Kunst erlernt. Laut lachte das Wesen als Jack sich immer noch bewegen konnte."Kämpf nicht dagegen an dann stirbst du schneller". Jack missfiel die Situation sah aber keinen anderen Ausweg mehr.

Klirren eines fallenden Schwertes auf Stein durchbrach die Stille, er erhob seine rechte Hand und ein starkes Schimmern legte sich über sie."Törichter Mensch selbst wenn du mich zur Hölle schickst, wäre das lediglich ein geringes Ärgernis meinerseits."Mindestens genauso teuflisch grinste er nun zurück. "Weißt du ihr habt doch alle bloß eine große Klappe und übrigens DAS ist kein Verbannungszauber. Verbotene Technik der Dämonenopferung!" Blitzschnell zückte er ein Messer aus seinem Gürtel und stieß es sich ins Herz während er mit der rechten des Dunkelwesens Herz rausriss.

Die daraus resultierende schwarze Explosion zerstörte den Wachturm völlig. (Dämon) Jack sah nun etwas anders aus. Seine Schneidezähne wurden länger, seine Haut noch weißer als durch das sonnenarme Leben in den Bergen und das Erschreckendste waren die rot/schwarzen Muster die sich kunstvoll um seinen Körper schlängelten, die Stelle wo sein Herz schlagen sollte war die Schnittstelle der Linien, Zeichen und Symbolen. Der eigentliche Dämon war nun keineswegs mehr finster. Sie sah aus wie ein niedliches Mädchen mit roten Haaren selbst ihr Stimme war niedlich wenn auch irgendwie maskulin, nicht nach der Stimmlage her sondern mehr nach dem Ausdruck."Das wirst du noch büßen, wenn ich hier rauskomme lass ich dich bis in alle Ewigkeit leiden." Durch seine neuen Kräfte verstärkt konnte er seinen Zorn nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. Jacks Faust schlug einen Krater in die Erde,

der gewaltige Rückstoß ließ an Hunderten Stellen in der Umgebung die Landschaft explodieren. Die unterirdischen Ströme lenkten sich in neue Bahnen und füllten die Löcher mit Wasser. Ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Gnade schnappte er sich den Rotschopf und ertränkte sie in der Quelle.

Dann machte er sich auf sein Dorf zu beschützen, er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt dass er zu einer Sie wurde. Noch in Jahrtausenden sollte man sich in dem Amazonendorf von der roten Königin Geschichten über das blutige Massaker erzählen indem sie Tausende von Dämonen ihre Herzen rausriss, verschlang und dann ein jedes von den geschwächten Formen in den in der Zukunft verflucht genannten Quellen von Josenyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel1:Zerschmetterte Überzeugungen**

_Cologne, die Matriarchin des Amazonendorfes kam erneut zu ihrem Dorf zurück um nach dem Rechtem zu sehen, ihre Pflichten zu erfüllen und mit dem Ältestenrat zu diskutieren. Die kleine ältere Dame (würg) hatte es noch immer nicht geschafft Ranma, den nach Amazonenbräuchen Shampoo, ihrer Urgroßenkelin zustehenden Mann für sie zu überzeugen. Das war aber auch recht schwierig, er hatte schon zahlreiche Verlobte die um ihn kämpften, war jedoch anscheinend keiner von ihnen angetan zudem war Shampoo recht direkt an die Sache rangegangen. (Beispielsweise als sie damals in die Wanne stieg). Wie auch immer, gerade war sie unterwegs zu Jack. Die Legende besagte er hatte vor Äonen einen verbotenen Zauber gewirkt und leistete Seitjeher Abbitte. Gestern konnte sie nicht recht einschlafen deswegen las sie einige Bücher. Ranma erinnerte sie in seiner Fluchform sehr an die rote Königin. Jack musste etwas darüber wissen immerhin war er zu der Zeit schon am Leben. Sie fand ihn vor seiner kleinen Hütte fegend. Er trug eine schwarze hochgeschlossene Lederrüstung des niedrigsten Ranges. Cologne musterte ihn. Jack war eindeutig ein Kämpfer, nicht nur wegen der Muskulösen wenn auch normaler Statur oder der eleganten Art wie er sich hielt und bewegte , nein viel eher war es eine starke Macht die von ihm ausging. Auf dem seltsam Stock von ihr hüpfte Cologne zu ihm, "Jack, ich wünsche etwas zu erfahren." Es war zwar nicht notwendig Männer des niedrigsten Ranges ihres Namen zu würdigen oder so höflich mit ihnen zu kommunizieren doch Cologne fürchtete sich ein wenig vor Jack. Er hielt kurz inne "Warum schaust du nicht einfach in die Archive, ehrwürdige Cologne." Das Letzte klang etwas aggressiver als erwartet aber sie ließ es auf sich beruhen."Weil es nicht in den Archiven steht!" Jack stieß den Besen mit der stumpfen seit in den Boden."Wie kannst du es wagen, Ich selbst habe mich seit Jahrtausenden um die Archive gekümmert. Warst du auch in den geheimen Archiven?" Der Ältesten (obwohl er älter war) wurde das Ganze zu bunt. Der Stock war nur noch ein Hauch von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Jack musste so dämonisch wie einst grinsen. Seine Hand berührte das Holz kaum da wurde es auch schon metallern und wuchs in gigantischem Maße. Cologne musste schließlich loslassen und das Monster fiel zu Boden. „Was WÜNSCHST du denn zu erfahren?" Es wiederstrebte ihr dennoch sah sie sich gezwungen sich auf ihn und seine Art und Weise einzulassen."Die rote Königin. Was weißt du über sie." Er griff nach dem Stock und hob ihn hoch als würde dieser nichts wiegen, verwandelte ihn wieder zurück und warf ihn ihr zu. „Lasst es. Ihr werdet nur Kummer und Leid finden." Colognes Aura erwachte „Ich werde zurückkehren mit einem vollen Straftribunal wenn du mir dies Wissen verwehrst. Niederer Mann !" Jack war nicht darauf bedacht seine eigenen Leute zu verletzen, „Nun gut. Komm herein in meine Stube. Sei gewarnt es wird deine Ach so edlen Ansichten in ihren Grundfesten erschüttern!" Ein Schauer jagte ihr den Rücken hinunter das ist seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr passiert. Sie folgte ihm in die kleine Hü dem Gebäude lagen zahlreiche Schriftrollen und Bücher. Runen zierten alle Wände sogar die Decke und den Boden. „Ich bin mir sicher das einiges davon verboten ist." Jack seufzte langgezogen. „Setz dich." Wie befohlen nahm sie auf einen Hocker Platz. Er atmete tief aus. „Ok. Erzähl mir alles was du darüber weißt." Cologne zog ihre Notizen aus den Gewändern. „Vor mehr als 3000 Jahren wurde dieses Dorf von einem Dämonenheer angegriffen. Im Alleingang tötete sie Tausende von ihnen. Rote Königin wegen der roten Haare. Das Erschreckendste waren die schwarzen und roten Muster und Symbole die an der Stelle ihres Herzens Ursprung fand." Nun setzte sich auch Jack an den Tisch. „Du kennst die Geschichte also. Warum bist du dann bei mir!?" Eine gewaltige Aura strahlte sie an so stark, dass ihre Hände zitterten. „Ich denke ich habe sie wohlmöglich getroffen." Ihre Hände offenbarten ihm ein Foto. Das Mädchen auf dem Bild sah aus wie der Dämon, dem er seine Kräfte gestohlen hat. „Ich denke du solltest sie töten, wenn du die Chance bekommst oder besser noch weglaufen." Cologne das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen egal für wen dieser Mann sich hielt er war hier in einen Amazonendorf. "Hüte deine Zunge, Mann." Ihr Stab raste auf ihn zu doch er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Das Holz zerbarst in Millionen von Splittern. Jack war nicht Gesicht zeigte Trauer. "Ich hoffe du wirst mir verzeihen. Schau zu." Er riss sich die Rüstung vom Leibe. Cologne zog scharf die Luft ein als sie das sagenumwobene Merkmal der roten Königin zu Gesicht bekam." Nein. Das kann nicht sein, du bist ein Mann." Eine einzelne Träne rannte ihm über die linke Wange. „Dieses Mädchen auf dem Bild. Ist sie in das Nyannichuan Quelle (des ertrunken Mädchens) gefallen?" Sie nickte kurz. Jack verwandelte sich nun."Deine rote Königin ist eine Lüge. Ich war es. Ich! Mit der verbotenen Kunst der Dämonenopferung. Tausendfach hab ich den Angreifern ihre Kräfte gestohlen. Dadurch sind auch die Josenkyoquellen entstanden. Den allerersten Fluch bekam ich ab! ICH hab dir doch gesagt dass du´s nicht hören willst" Jack hatte die große (nicht wörtlich nehmen) Cologne sprachlos gemacht und das hatte seit sehr langer Zeit niemand zog sich ein langes grünes Seidenhemd an. "Vielleicht hätt ich vorher an die Rüstung denken sollen." Sie fand ihre Sprache wieder. „Aber das geht nicht, die gesamte Amazonenkultur ist darauf aufgebaut." Jackie hustete gespielt. "Naja, ich hatte leider keine Zeit nicht zu übertreiben. Dämonen, das Dorf musst es ja nicht gleich an die gr0ße Glocke hängen." Sie ließ ihre Hand kreisen und ein leichtes Glühen legte sich über die Rüstung und den Stab. Sie setzten sich wieder zusammen. "Ähm, danke"Jackie brühte erst mal ein Tee auf allerdings in einem gigantischen Trollschädel. „Erzähl mir etwas über diese Ranma. Seltsamer Name für ´n Mädchen. Wupps naja du weißt was ich meine." Cologne trank aus dem Schädel. „Er hat meine Urenkelin Shampoo, du kennst sie? besiegt in beiden Formen und nun muss sie ihn heiraten, da sie versagt hat ihn zu töten." DIE ROTE KÖNIGIN nickte nur. "Ich hab nie verstanden was das soll. Vielleicht hätt ich mich schon viel früher einmischen sollen." Cologne verstand nicht. „Einmischen? Was meinst du?" Doch da stand sie schon im Türrahmen. "Das wirst du schon noch früh genug feststellen!"Jackie lief schneller als, dass irgendjemand sie einholen könnte. In einer Stunde stand sie vor dem TendoDojo. Aber sie hatte nicht weiter gedacht, eine ihrer schlimmsten Charaktereigenschaften. Ein Junge mit Pferdeschwanz und ein Mädchen mit blauer kurzen Haaren liefen auf den Eingang zu. /Ranma? Nein er ist direkt neben mir. Könnte es sein, dass er eine Schwester hat./ Ranma ging unerschrocken auf sie zu."Hi, suchst du wen Bestimmtes?" Sie legte den Kopf schief „seltsam" Aus ihrer rechten Hand flogen Funken. Ranma schwebte nun gut einen Meter über dem Boden. „Lass mich runter Hexenweib!" Jackies Augen leuchteten rot auf. "Keine Zeichen des Dämonen. Bist du wirklich Ranma?" Seine Aura leuchtete rot auf. „Darauf kannst du einen lassen." Er schoss vorwärts zog ihr die Beine weg und schlug ein Loch in die Stelle neben ihrem Kopf in dem Asphalt."Hab ich dich!"„Schwachkopf! Entschuldige, ist mir so rausgerutscht. Komm her." Sie zog Ranma zu sich runter küsste ihn auf die Lippen./Dann wohl eher doch nicht seine Schwester/ Akane produzierte ihren Ki-Hammer und wischte ihren Verlobten von dem Rotschopf. "Perversling . Wie kannst du direkt vor mir diese wildfremde Frau küssen?" Jackie stand auf und klopfte sich Dreck und Staub von der Kleidung während Ranma sich von der Wand in der er steckte pellte. „Hey, Machoweib. Sie hat mich geküsst, ok?" Der Ki-Hammer wurde größer. „Nimm das zurück!" Erneut ließ er seine Aura zum Leben erwachen."Aufhören! Alle beide!" Allein die Autorität die in ihrer Stimme lag hätte gereicht um sie verstummen zu lassen doch zusätzlich presste die Intensität die ihre rotglühende Aura abstrahlte zu Boden. Ranma, ähm wie ist dein Familienname?" Ihm kam das ganze recht spanisch vor. „Saotome, Ma´am." Jackie wurde etwas durch die Bezeichnung verwirrt. „Ranma Saotome, Du hast mich besiegt infolge dessen muss ich dich nach den verdammten Gesetzen nun heiraten, möglicherweise ein , zwei Kinder Zeugen blablabla in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten bis der Tod dich scheidet was nicht von mir ausgeführt werden darf! Verstanden? Ach ja, ähm den Rest musst du mit Shampoo ausmachen." Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich ist wurde Akanes Hammer noch größer und Blitze schlängelten wie Schlangen um ihn herum. "Ranma du BAKA!" Langsam kroch er rückwärts so wie bei einem Raubtier man hastige Bewegungen vermeiden sollte. Ihr Hammer preschte hinab traf aber nie das gewollte Ziel stattdessen stand die neue Amazone schützend über ihm und hielt die gewaltige Kraft ihrer materialisierten Wut mit Leichtigkeit stand. „Herzchen, das kann ich leider nicht zulassen." Der Ki-Hammer begann rotschwarz zu glühen worauf die Wiedersacherin ihn aufgrund der flammenden Hitze loslassen musste. „Wenn ich ´ne Gesetzeslücke finde sag ich dir als erstes Bescheid" Sie hob ihren neuen Verlobten hoch wie ein Kind und mit lauten Protesten konnte sie innerhalb von 2 Stunden zurück beim Dorf sein. Es hätten auch 3 werden können wenn sie den Quälgeist nicht bei der Hälfte der Reise ausknockte. Wie einen Sack Reis trug sie ihn als sie vor dem vollen Ältestenrat aufkreuzte. "Cologne, wir müssen reden, SOFORT!" Die erneut sprachlose Matriarchin folgte Jackie in die kleine Hütte von vorhin._


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel2: Unfreiwillige Gefangenschaft.

Jackie ging auf und ab in der Kleinen Hütten. Was sollte sie bloß tun? „Womit habe ich das verdient? Klar, das verbotene Ritual. Mehrere Tausend mal dazu. Die haben mich alle bestimmt verflucht!" Ranma-Chan lag auf dem Tisch an dem Cologne saß. „Das das das ist ja großartig." Sie gab ihr den bösen Blick. "Für dich vielleicht. Dämliche Amazonengesetze!" Cologne wusste es besser als zu versuchen Jackie zu belehren. „Ähm wieso ist sie bewusstlos und nass?" Der gereizte Blich auf ihrem Gesicht war einfach zu köstlich. „Erstens will niemand bei der Geschwindigkeit getragen werden und zudem liegt ein Meer zwischen Japan und China. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist!"Irgendwie musste Cologne das Mädchen wohl verärgert haben. Jackie atmete schwer. „Verdammt hier ist alles unordentlich." /Meine Fresse, für ihr Alter./Ein Buch mit dem Titel Gedankenlesen für Experten landete in ihrem Gesicht. „Das war für das Alter, Dörrpflaume." Cologne versuchte nicht daran zu denken, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass Jack nicht wegen seiner Tat sondern mehr wegen des Verhaltens den niedrigsten Stand bekundete. Sie knallte ihr ein anderes Buck auf den Tisch: Moderne Foltermethode und ihre Anwendung. „Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich als "Rote Königin" jeden verdammten Platz bekunden!"Abermals wedelte sie mit ihrer glühenden Hand und der Raum und sein Inhalt wirbelten herum bis es ordentlich aussah. Sie schmiss sich auf die Couch, beide Hände ruhten verzweifelt auf ihren Augen. „Hilf mir " Ranma wachte auf. Sie setzte sich auf und rieb ihre Augen. „Wow, was ich geträumt hab wird mir niemand glauben." Die beiden warfen sich fragende Blicke zu als Ranma durch die Tür ging um dann im Stehen an den Baum zu pinkeln. Sie kehrte zurück und legte sich tatsächlich auf den Tisch. Ein Husten holte sie aus dem Halbschlaf. „Hm, lass mich schlafen. Ähm. Was? Cologne? Neue Amazone? Verdammt."

Jackie seufzte schwer." Mit verdammt, liegst du goldrichtig."Wie eine gereizte Katze sprang sie vom Tisch und landete auf allen Vieren."Du hast mich entführt, spinnst du eigentlich. Nicht mal der alte Guhl ist so übertrieben direkt."Morgen 14 Uhr am Wasserfall. Find dich damit ab und versuch lieber nicht abzuhauen. "Jackie versenkte ihr Gesicht in der Couch und ließ sich auch nicht von den Klagen aufwecken. Ranma-Chan drehte sich zu der Alten. „Oh, und wie ich abhauen werde."

Das erwies sich als weitaus schwieriger als zuerst angenommen. Ihre neue Verlobte stand zwar nicht auf um sie zu verfolgen, aber als sie versuchte die Grenze des Dorfes zu überwinden knallte sie im vollen Lauf mit großer Kraft gegen eine Massive unsichtbare Mauer."Was zum. Ist das… Ki?" Sie fühlte über die Weiche Oberfläche."Vielleicht kann ich das irgendwie durchbrechen, ähm." Sie sprang hoch und riss einem der riesigen Bäumen einen Ast ab so groß wie ein ausgewachsener Mann, landete leichtfüßig wie immer und warf mit aller Kraft. Durch die Barriere! Seltsam alles außer ihr konnte die Barriere durchschreiten als wäre sie nicht dort. Mit einem traurigen Blick im Gesicht schlich sie zurück ins Dorf. In einer ruhigen Ecke suchte sie nach etwas Ruhe um nach zu denken. Die Ruhe wurde gestört von Shampoo. Die erste Amazone sah auch nicht allzu glücklich über die neue Situation aus. Shampoo trug einen dampfenden Kessel mit heißem Wasser bei sich. „Danke." War alles was sie von sich gab bevor das warme Nass sie zurückverwandelte. „Du wollen reden?"

Ranma-kun schaute zu ihr hoch und wieder runter. "Willst du mich nicht viel zu fest umarmen und mir leise wo ai ne ins Ohr flüstern?" Stürmisch aber weniger fest umklammert Shampoo ihn, um dann heiter zu kichern „Gern. Als zweite Frau." Ranma schlug gegen den Baum an den er lehnte so dass dieser umfiel." Ein Mann in einer schwarzen Lederrüstung trat neben ihn. „Aus dir wird nie ein guter Kämpfer wenn du deine Wut nicht unter Kontrolle hältst, der Baum kann doch nicht dafür."Er hob ihn hoch und rammte ihn in die Erde wie einen Zahnstocher. (den Baum, nicht Ranma) „Hey ich habe 2 Amazonen besiegt." Der mysteriöse Fremde stoppte seine Faust nur einen Hauch vor Ranmas Gesicht. „Du hattest mich überrascht!"Moment mal. „Nyannichuan?" Mister schwarze Lederrüstung setzte sich und verwandelte sich. „Ja. Nenn mich einfach Jack oder Jackie, je nachdem. Deine Braut." Ranma wusste nicht so recht was er von dem ganzen Schlamassel halten sollte. Er konnte nicht weglaufen aber, wollte er bleiben? Was wollte er überhaupt.

Nächster Tag 14.00 Hochzeit/ Wasserfall

Ranma hatte noch oft Versuch zu entkommen und jedes Mal hat Jackie ihn bestraft, deswegen war sie nun in ihrer Chan Form gefesselt an Händen und Füßen in einem zeremoniellen weißen Kleid. Er/Sie wäre nicht so ein Dickkopf wenn sie es jetzt nicht noch ein letztes Mal versuchen würde. Mit einer Kopfnuss schickte sie die eine Wache zu Boden und trotz der Handschellen schaffte sie es die zweite Wache mittels Shiatzu Punkten zu lähmen. Jackie beobachtete das Schauspiel von der Spitze des Wasserfalls aus. Eins musste sie zugeben Temperament hatte er zu genüge und ihr fielen keinerlei Bestrafungen mehr ein. Ihre Hände glühten erneut. „Zauber des gebrochenen Willens."Ranma stoppte sofort und marschierte mit einem verbissenen Gesicht zum Altar. Sie starrte auf ihre Sklavenhälterin. „Da du offensichtlich einen MammutschädelDickkopf hast versuch ich´s einfach mal anders." Jackie setzte ein ehrliches Lächeln auf. Sie half ihrer widerspenstigen Verlobten hoch und löste ihre Fesseln." Die Gesetze gefallen dir nicht und mich mag sie sogar noch weniger aber ich bin an sie gebunden solange sie bestehen. Sag mir wie kann ich dich dazu bringen zu bleiben?"/Meint sie das ernst? Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig?/ „Bring mir deine Zauberei bei!" Verdammt. Gerade das musste sie sich wünschen ich muss sie davon abbringen. „Unter einer Bedingung. Du bleibst eine Frau" Verschmitzt grinste Jackie. Zu früh gefreuht. „DEAL!"


End file.
